


Climb your Lonely Mountain

by icshly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Coming In Pants, Grinding, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 17:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icshly/pseuds/icshly
Summary: In which there is grinding on a couch and accidental knotting in jeans and Lord of the Rings talk.





	Climb your Lonely Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> I borrowed a couple of Lord of The Rings pick-up lines from https://pickupline.net/tv-show-movie-themed-pick-up-lines/lord-rings-hobbit-pick-up-lines/ 
> 
> English is not my first language, so if you find anything wrong please tell me and I will fix it. I hope you enjoy this silly little thing that took me way too long to write. Happy reading!

 “It’s starting, it’s starting Derek!”  
“Yes, I can see that.” Derek smiled.

The thing was Stiles REALLY liked The Lord of The Rings movies while Derek was more into the books. But there were few things he enjoyed more than seeing Stiles and excited and happy so he didn’t mind watching the movies, even the extended versions.

Stiles mouthed the words together with Galadriel. “The world is changed. I can feel it in the water, I can feel it in the earth, I can smell it in the air.”

“Are you going to do this the entire movie?” Derek laughed.

“You bet!”

“You know… it wasn’t ACTUALLY Galadriel who-“

“Oh shut up! Nerd.”

Derek nudged Stiles shoulder. “You’re the one to talk.” Stiles eyes glittered like a still lake in the sun. He took Derek’s hand in his, his palm felt warm and familiar against Derek’s.

“I used to write Aragorn and Pippin fanfiction back in the days.” Stiles casually informed.

“Oh _really,_ back in the days huh? Derek snorted. “How about last week?”

“THAT was a WIP from like five years ago so that doesn’t count!”

“And why are you even trying to finish it after 1825 days of not working on it?”

“Actually someone left this really thoughtful and inspiring comment.” Derek raised his eyebrows. “Okay it was more like ‘hot as fuck, please continue’. And I aim to please.” Stiles settled against Derek, his head against Derek’s warm chest and one arm thrown over his stomach. Stiles nuzzled against him when Derek put his arm around Stiles. They sat like that for a while, just enjoying the movie. But after a while Stiles started to concentrate less on the movie and more on how Derek’s body subtly moved against his with each breath. If he really focused he could feel Derek’s heartbeat against his cheek. He took a deep, slow breath and inhaled Derek’s scent. It was like the musty scent of autumn and moist earth.

Stiles started to rub his hand over Derek’s stomach and up towards his breastbone and down again. He felt the warm fabric against his fingers as he searched for Derek’s belly button. He pushed against it softly as he turned his face towards Derek’s neck and pressed his lips against him. He mouthed at the skin and felt the faint taste of salt.

“Stiles. What happened with watching the movie?” Stiles laughed against Derek, the warm air of his breath made Derek shudder.

“The fires of Mount Doom aren’t nearly as hot as you are. I want to climb your Lonely Mountain, you mountain wolf.” Stiles whispered trying to be all sexy. Which only made Derek laugh so hard he ended up with a very unattractive snort.

“Excuse me, are you LAUGHING at my seduction skills?” Stiles pretended to be offended.

“What seduction skills are you talking about exactly?” Derek questioned.

“What seduction skills, he says.” Stiles muttered as he pushed Derek’s arm aside so he could get up on his knees. He put his hands against Derek’s shoulders as he balanced himself enough to straddle Derek’s lap. Derek looked up at him, his smile so soft Stiles just had to lean forward and kiss him. While they kissed Stiles buried his hands in Derek’s thick black hair and massaged his scalp, lightly scratching the sensitive skin. Derek groaned into Stiles mouth and put his arms around Stiles lean back.

Stiles pulled back just enough so he could kiss his way down to Derek’s neck. He sucked until blood rushed to the surface making the skin look pink and sensitive.

“That’s for bad mouthing my seduction skills.”

“Well they _do_ need improving.” Derek teased.

“You know nothing, Jon Snow. Take that back.”

“Make me.”

“Now who’s a cliché.” Derek made a sound that sounded very much like a giggle. But he would never ever admit that. He then lowered his hands and cupped Stiles ass in his palms. He squeezed softly and pulled Stiles against him. Stiles bent down to kiss Derek again. He started to move Stiles hips against him, their laps grinding together. After a while they were breathing hard against each others lips more than they were kissing, the air coming from their mouths moist and warm. He moved his hands up and down Stiles back just to feel his muscles working.

Derek was almost painfully hard now, the head of his cock was pressing against his thigh under his jeans as Stiles was moving against him.

“Derek” Stiles panted. “Derek is this okay?” Derek nodded but either Stiles didn’t notice or he wanted to confirm it. “Does it… feel good? Because I feel good Derek. So good.”

Derek thrust his hips up, hard enough that Stiles bounced a bit in his lap. Stiles yelped in surprise and Derek bit his lip to keep from laughing. The urge to laugh died down though when Stiles started to ride Derek again, because that was what he was doing even though they were both still dressed. The pressure started to build in Derek’s cock. His thighs kept tensing up involuntary even though he tried to relax. He needed Stiles to slow down but it just felt so good. He didn’t want to stop. Stiles put his hands against Derek’s chest for support and his fingers kept brushing against his hardened nibbles.

And suddenly it was too late to stop. Derek could feel himself grow even harder, the heat in his cock increased until pulsating pleasure made him seize up underneath Stiles. He tried to hold back the pleasure tightening and releasing through his body but it was impossible. His cock twitched against his underwear, hard, as he soaked them with cum. Derek expected the pleasure to subside but it just kept building. He could hear himself moan as he threw his head back against the couch so hard it hurt a bit.

“Oh hell.” Derek breathed, his chest rising and falling rapidly under Stiles hands. One of his fingers was slightly touching a nipple through the fabric of Derek’s t-shirt. Stiles leaned forward to kiss him but Derek couldn’t do much more than pant into Stiles mouth. An intense and glorious squeezing feeling exploded at the base of his dick.

As Stiles kept grinding against him the fabric of his jeans and underwear moved against the head of his dick. Derek’s balls pulsated again and again, the orgasm never seemed to stop. He was wet everywhere, he could feel it against his thighs. The jeans seemed to become smaller and smaller with each passing second until it started to become painful. The zipper was bulging to its limits and Stiles was still moving against him, his hard cock rubbing against Derek’s.

“Stiles. Wait. Stop.”

Stiles stilled above him, panting, his face red with a look of concern. He pushed Derek’s hair from his forehead and said “Are you okay?” Derek bit his lip and nodded, he was still coming in his pants.

“Yeah, but… it hurts.” Stiles wrinkled his forehead and got up to his knees to keep his weight off Derek. “Where?”

Derek could feel himself blush and pointed towards his crotch, his cock still twitching so hard you could see it through his wet jeans. Thank god the pleasure was finally decreasing. Stiles stared at Derek’s pants and then looked at Derek.

“Did you… pee?”

“NO!”

”Okay… Should we….look at it?”

Derek nodded again and when Stiles reached for his zipper Derek came again at the exact moment Stiles fingers landed on the fabric. He moaned and hid his face in his hands. This was just too much. Stiles didn’t seem discouraged though. He pulled the zipper down, revealing Derek’s cock under his white, soaked through underwear. You could clearly see the shape of his shaft and the head of his cock. At the base was a round swelling that had never been there before. Derek and Stiles both stared at it.

“Does your dick do this a lot?” Stiles asked, no judgment traceable in his voice.

“No.”

Stiles carefully peeled the soaked fabric down. When the waistband nudged the cockhead Derek clenched his teeth as a small amount of cum dribbled down his shaft.

“Does it still hurt?” Derek shook his head. “You’re still hard.” Stiles acknowledged. He carefully wrapped his hand around the bump and Derek gasped, his entire body tensed, his thighs clenching hard under Stiles, his toes curling.

“Yes.” he wheezed as he pushed into Stiles hands. Stiles tightened his grip and another wave of pleasure shot through Derek. His balls pulled up tight, cum leaked from the slit. Stiles wrapped his other hand around Derek’s cock and stroked him, slow but determined. On each upstroke the foreskin curled around the head creating the most amazing, bonemelting stimulation. When Stiles squeezed the base over and over again Derek screamed, pleasure shooting from deep within him out through his cock. His dick and balls pulsated hard, his ass tightened rhythmically without his control.

Stiles kept going and Derek kept coming until he was coming dry, orgasms still rocking his body. After several minutes it stopped and Stiles released him. Derek leaned heavily against the couch, his eyes almost closed. He waited as Stiles fumbled with his own zipper and pulled his cock out. It didn’t take long before Stiles wrapped his already cum soaked hand around his dick and jacked himself so hard and fast it was almost a blur. He came after a couple of seconds, his mouth slack. He fell forward against Derek, he was breathing hard against his neck. Derek shivered as he put his arms around Stiles and pressed them close together. Derek breathed him in and stroked his back slowly.

“What the hell just happened?” Stiles asked.

“I… knotted.” Stiles pulled himself up straight to look at Derek with surprise written all over his face.

“I didn’t even know you could do that.”

“Neither did I.”

“I can’t believe Lord of the rings turned you on so much you KNOTTED”

“Actually I think it was your bad jokes. Sadly enough.” Stiles laughed and buried his face against Derek’s neck. His breath tickled Derek’s skin.

“I told you I had the gift of seduction.” Derek secretly agreed.

 

 

 


End file.
